pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
References and Cameos in other media
Pac-Man was such a popular game that it has been spoofed in many different TV shows and other media. ''Adam Ruins Everything'' *In "Adam Ruins Summer Fun", parody versions of Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, and a host appear during the video game segment. ''Arthur'' *In the episode "Crime and Consequences", in the fair, one of the arcade machines is a parody of Pac-Man, called "Pac Dog". ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *In "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion", a clam chases after Jimmy, Carl and Sheen, which looks like Pac-Man. ''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014 film) *A Pac-Man machine can be seen at one point. ''Annoying Orange'' *"Pacmania" - Pac-Man is in the kitchen, and Orange takes up his place in the game, annoying the Ghosts. *"Grapefruit's Revenge" - Orange calls Grapefruit's sister Ms. Pac-Man. *"TV of TERROR!" - Clyde makes a cameo behind Orange and Pear. *"PIXELS TRAILER Trashed!!" - Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmallow attend a movie theater to watch the trailer for Pixels, which has classic video game characters, including Pac-Man, invading the Earth. *"Annoying Orange vs Ms. Pac-Man" - Orange comes into the game of Ms. Pac-Man to take Clyde's place, this time helping the ghosts unlike where he was against them in "Pacmania". Because of this, Orange annoys Ms. Pac-Man (unlike where he helped Pac-Man in "Pacmania"), like that he calls her "Mrs. Pac-Man" even though she states she is not married, spits out dots all around the maze, and gets his floating eyes onto her face. As Orange once again spits dots all around the maze, Ms. Pac-Man gets so frustrated that she quits the game and breaks through the maze wall, which results in the ghosts triumphing and congratulating Orange, while Orange gets into a Clyde suit and makes another joke which causes the ghosts to groan. Another difference between this episode and "Pacmania" is that in "Pacmania", Orange believes the dots are like Tic Tacs, while in this episode, he says they have no taste. Additionally, the maze from the original Pac-Man game is used instead of the maze from Ms. Pac-Man. ''The Beano'' *In the comic issue released on May 7, 2016, Les Pretend dresses up as Pac-Man and eats all the food he had scattered all over the floor of his house. However, his parents pay him back by surrounding him while wearing quilts to make them dressed like the ghosts. ''Becoming Human'' *"Episode 5" - Pac-Man is shown as graffiti by the door. ''Black Dahlia'' *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is seen at the bar. ''Bloom County'' *In a 1994 comic strip, Pac-Man appears in a café with Opus, complaining about his life. ''Bloons'' *One of the Bloons launches Pac-Man in a few levels. Players can control Pac-Man's movement using the arrow keys. Pac-Man will pop even frozen Bloons. Players can use it as long as the Pac-Man intro theme is playing. This Bloon was removed in Bloons 2 because of copyright. ''Chasing Ghosts Beyond the Arcade'' *Pac-Man, Super Pac-Man and Pac-Man Plus appear in this film. ''City of Shadows'' *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is at the diner. ''Class of 3000'' *In one episode, the main cast were shown in a parody of Pac-Man while Eddie was making the "wakka wakka" sound effects. ''The Cleveland Show'' *In one episode, when a guy mentions he wants to play Ms. Pac-Man, Cleveland dies just like Pac-Man. CollegeHumor *"Pacman Ghosts Discuss TV" - While Pac-Man eats the dots in the maze, the ghosts talk about popular television shows. They also discover that Clyde has never watched 24, and they laugh at him. ''Cracked Magazine'' *In a comic story that parodies The Simpsons, Pac-Man can be seen on Luigi's hat. ''Dick & Dom in da Bungalow'' *In one of the episodes, Pac-Man and the Ghosts show up. Dorkly Bits *"Ms. Pacman's Secret Life" - The ghosts chase Ms. Pac-Man around the maze, wanting to make out with her, but it turns out that Ms. Pac-Man was really Pac-Man in drag. *"Pacman's Family Problems" - Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man get in a fight. *"How Blinky Died" - When Pac-Man asks Blinky how he became a ghost, a flashback shows Blinky as a human, hanging himself on a ceiling fan. However, Blinky says he died by saving orphans from a burning church. *"Mario Meets With His Agent" - Pac-Man is seen in a framed picture. *"Pac-Man Plays Skyrim" - Ms. Pac-Man nags Pac-Man for doing nothing but playing Skyrim. *"Pac-Man's Pac-Wedding" - Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man get married and have a wedding party with a group of other Pac-People. ''Drawn Together'' *"Gay Bash" - The cartoon version of Pac-Man appears in the episode where he states that Ms. Pac-Man was just him in drag. *"Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care" - Captain Hero's room has a poster of Pac-Man. *"Spelling Applebees" - There is a scene where Captain Hero imitates Pac-Man. ''The Fairly OddParents'' * "Balance of Flour" - Poof eats brownies like Pac-Man. *"Poltergeeks" - The Pac-Man Ghosts are seen alongside with Danny Phantom. *"The Terrible Twosome" - As Poof chases Timmy and Sparky, it resembles Pac-Man. ''The Electric Company'' (magazine) *One of the magazines has the animated cartoon version of Pac-Man on it. ''The Family Circus'' *One comic showed one of the kids dreaming that Pac-Man ate him. ''Family Guy'' *In "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", three of the ghosts try to cheer Pac-Man up after breaking up with Ms. Pac-Man. *In "Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story", Stewie and Brian are playing Pac-Man. *In "Meet the Quagmires", Peter plays a game called "Menstrual Ms. Pac-Man". *In "Road to the Multiverse", Brian is playing Pac-Man, showing Stewie as Pac-Man, and the rest of the Griffin family as the ghosts. *In "Joe's Revenge", Peter mimics the Pac-Man "game over" sound effect. *In "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!", Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man are seen in bed during a cutaway. ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *"House of Bloo's" - A monster chases after Bloo, which looks like Pac-Man. ''Fraggle Rock'' *In "The Challenge", Doc and Sproket play a video game that uses the Pac-Man dying sound effect. ''Friends'' *There is an episode featuring a Ms. Pac-Man machine. ''Futurama'' *In one episode, Pac-Man is the general. He gets shot by a Space Invader and dies. Then Ms. Pac-Man comes and starts sobbing over him. *In another episode, Hermes and the Professor play checkers using game pieces that resemble Pac-Man and the dots, and it makes the Pac-Man eating sound when it makes a jump. *In another episode, an arcade machine can be seen, called "Pac Person", with similar characters. ''Garfield'' (comics) *A 2011 Sunday comic strip showed the logo box in a maze with Garfield as Pac-Man chasing a ghost-like creature. The Garfield logo was also shown in the same form as the Pac-Man logo. ''Gravity Falls'' *In one of the episodes, there is a video game called "Ghost Maze", which is a parody of Ms. Pac-Man. Grojband * In the episode Dance of the Dead, Kon ate some possessed cheese which made him fart out some ghosts that looked exactly like Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde from PAC-MAN, only green. Soon after, a Wicked Cool Transition showed one of the ghosts going across the screen while a giant cheese wheel, missing one slice of cheese so that it looked like PAC-MAN rolled by, chasing after it. * In the episode The Snuffles with Snarffles, Kin was seen playing PAC-MAN. PAC-MAN and the ghosts were replaced by cheese and farts, which was also a reference back to the episode Dance of the Dead, where they were previously parodied. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * When considering what he would use his newfound terraforming powers for, Quill stated he would construct a giant statue that included Pac-Man. * When his father, Ego, attacks him after forming a likeness of himself out of rocks, Quill counters by forming a likeness out of Pac-Man using yellow rocks. ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *In "Ami's Secret", Yumi and Ami are playing a Pac-Man parody, with Yumi as Pac-Man, and Ami as a ghost. ''iCarly'' *"iStage an Intervention" - This episode includes a spoof video game of Pac-Man, called "Pak-Rat". ''Joysticks'' *The games Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Super Pac-Man and Jr. Pac-Man appear in this film. ''The Karate Kid'' (1984 film) *At the arcade, arcade machines of Pac-Man and Super Pac-Man are seen. Klonoa * Namco's Klonoa series has had the main character wear a blue hat with an image of Pac-Man eating a Pac-Dot or a Power Pellet on the side. This led to speculation that Klonoa himself was possibly a fan of Pac-Man. The detail is somewhat parodied in the webcomic with Nightmare Klonoa, a dark persona of the protagonist - Who's hat icon image is a large ghost chasing Pac-Man ''Looney Tunes'' *"Taz-Man" - The online game at LooneyTunes.com is a parody of Pac-Man. Taz is Pac-Man, and Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig are the ghosts. *"Loons: The Fight for Fame" - In this video game, the mini game "Temple Run" is a parody of Pac-Man. ''MAD'' (TV series) *"Super 80's" - There is a scene where people are being chased by Pac-Man. *"Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus" - Pac-Man is seen getting chased by the ghosts. Later, Ms. Pac-Man appears as a school teacher. *"ParaMorgan" - The ghosts appear in this sketch. ''Man on the Moon'' *Jim Carrey and Danny DeVito get a Ms. Pac-Man machine. ''Masters of the Universe'' (film) *''Ms. Pac-Man'' is one of the arcade games at Robby's. ''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (TV series) *At the end of the episode "Maximum B.O.B.", Pac-Man sound effects play when B.O.B. gobbles up all of his clones. ''Off the Mark'' *In a 2011 comic strip, Ms. Pac-Man catches Pac-Man wearing her bows. *There is also a strip where Pac-Man is begging for food. ''Omega Syndrome'' *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is seen at a corner store. ''Pawn Stars'' *In one episode, one of the characters has a dream that he is on a game show, where he is asked who the orange ghost (Sue) in Ms. Pac-Man was. In the same episode, a Pac-Man table arcade machine is briefly seen. ''Pixels *Pac-Man appeared as one of the arcade invaders in this film. A fictionalized version of Pac-Man's creator Toru Iwatani, portrayed by Denis Akiyama, also appears in the film. The real Toru Iwatani has made a cameo in this film as an arcade repairman. ''Phineas and Ferb *"Undercover Carl" - Ferb eats cheese just like Pac-Man. *Also, on a Disney Channel bumper for the show, the Pac-Man dying sound effect is heard on the computer Dr. Doofenshmirtz was using. ''Regular Show'' *In "Just Set Up the Chairs", when the Destroyer of Worlds is defeated, it turns into a Pac-Man style cherry that can be consumed for 100 points. ''Robot Chicken'' *"Tubba-Bubba's Now Hubba-Hubba" - There is a scene that parodies The Matrix and Pac-Man. *"Fool's Goldfinger" - Pac-Man and the Ghosts appear at a video game show. *"The Core, The Thief, His Wife and Her Lover" - There is a scene where Pac-Man eats Sam Wheat. *"Butchered in Burbank" - Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man appear in a few scenes. *"Stone Cold Steve Cold Stone" - Pac-Man teaches some Pac-Kids at a school. *"Chipotle Miserables" - Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man appear in a parody of Paranormal Activity. ''Sanjay and Craig'' *"Maximum Dennis" - In the Frycade, there is a game called "Cul de Sac-Man", which is a parody of Pac-Man. ''Scott Pilgrim vs. The World'' (film) *When they are playing a ninja game, Scott tells Knives that Pac-Man was going to be called Puck-Man, but it was changed due to one of the letters being slightly scratched out. *When trying to impress Ramona, Scott tells her the same thing he told Knives. ''Scrubs'' *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is the focus of several scenes in the episode "My Own Private Practice Guy" of the TV show Scrubs. Todd comments that Ms. Pac-Man must eat the dots. Dr. Kelso is also an expert at the game, with an impossibly high score of 40,000,000. ''Sesame Street'' *"Elmo's World: Teeth" - Elmo plays a game of Pac-Man, but Pac-Man is replaced by clacking teeth. *A photo featuring Cookie Monster uploaded on Sesame Street's Tumblr page features a "Delete Cookies" parody of Pac-Man to promote the DVD release of Elmo's Alphabet Challenge. *The 2012 direct-to-video special Elmo's Alphabet Challenge features a spoof of the game. A. B. C-more appears in the form of the ghosts, and Elmo as Pac-Man, moving around the maze and looking for various items beginning with different letters. Elmo makes a "muncha muncha" sound as he moves in lieu of Pac-Man's "wakka wakka" noise, which Elmo claims is merely a noise he makes when he is hungry. *There is also a Pac-Man-type game on SesameStreet.org called "Cookie Monster Chase", where Cookie Monster is Pac-Man and the Martians are the ghosts. ''South Park'' *"Imaginationland Episode III" - Pac-Man and the Ghost Gang are seen. ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *"Just One Bite" - Squidward is eating Krabby Patties, and it looks like Pac-Man. *"The Cent of Money" - When the scene shows the fish playing the arcade games, one of them has a character and game similar to Pac-Man. *"Treats!" - At the beginning of the Snail Bites commercial, there was an allusion to Pac-Man. ''Square One TV'' *The "Mathman" segments from the show was a parody of Pac-Man. The segments feature a Pac-Man-like character named Mathman. Mathman's objective was to run around a Pac-Man-like maze board (the traditional dots were replaced with + and - signs) and eventually encounter a number or polygon. He would then have until the count of three to determine if that number/polygon was consistent with a given category (see examples below), and if so, eat it. If he made a mistake, his enemy Mr. Glitch would eat him, ending the game in a disaster. During the later seasons, the format of the game was changed so that Mathman would have to decide if a certain statement (read aloud by the game's announcer) was true or false, and then eat the letter T or F. These were usually general-knowledge statements about math (e.g., "True or False? Mathematics and arithmetic are the same thing") rather than questions that required actual problem-solving skills. If Mathman was able to eat all the correct numbers/polygons or answer his questions correctly, he was awarded a free game. However, Mathman accomplished this feat only a handful of times. On at least one such occasion, a giant Mr. Glitch ate Mathman as soon as the free game began. Occasionally, Mathman did not play the game himself, making Mr. Glitch the contestant. If he answered incorrectly, he would be eaten by Mathman (or on one occasion, Mathman's dog Mathdog). Interestingly, on one occasion, Mr. Glitch got away with an incorrect answer, but on the second incorrect answer, he was eaten by a giant Mathman. Whenever Mathman moves around the maze he repeatedly says "Mathman, Mathman, Mathman" similar to Pac-Man's "wakka wakka wakka". ''Tad, the Lost Explorer'' *While trying to get rid of Odysseus, the mummy sees different signs showing how to get rid of intruders. One of them shows a symbol of Pac-Man eating dots. ''Taxi'' *Jim becomes addicted to Pac-Man in one episode. ''Taz-Mania'' *In the episode "War & Pieces", Taz plays a video game similar to Pac-Man, in which Taz moves around a maze eating a trail of Bugs Bunny's, like how Pac-Man moves around the maze eating dots. ''Teen Titans Go! *In the episode "Girl's Night Out", the boys are seen eating fries as though they were Pac-Man while making "wakka wakka wakka" sounds. *In another episode, Raven and her clones played the part of the ghosts in a parody of ''Pac-Man called "Circle Guy". ''The Rock-afire Explosion'' *Pac-Man is seen in the opening of the documentary. ''The Simpsons'' *"Homer & Ned's Hail Marry Pass" - Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man get married. *"I Married Marge" - Mr. Burns plays Ms. Pac-Man. *"Lisa's 1st Word" - Marge says Lisa first spoke when Ms. Pac-Man struck a blow for women's rights. *"A Tale of Two Springfields" - Homer sings a line from "Pac-Man Fever". *"Angry Dad: The Movie" - A Ms. Pac-Man machine is hit by a fire extinguisher. *"Comic Book Guy's Book of Pop Culture" - Comic Book Guy owns a shirt that says "I've got Pac-Man fever, give me a Tetris shot". *"Simpsons Comics #102" - In the comic "Uncle Burns", at an arcade, when Mr. Burns calls Homer a "Fat Round, Yellow Oaf", Homer thought he was referring to the Pac-Man machine he was standing by. *"Sky Police" - Pac-Man is mentioned by Marge. ''The Muppets'' *"Comic Strip by Guy and Brad" - Robin earns a badge for playing the game. *In a DxD video, Kermit does an impression of Pac-Man. ''The Office'' *In the pilot episode, Michael refers to Todd Packer as "Pac-Man." *In the episode "The Farm", Packer refers to himself as "the Pac-Man." ''The Way, Way Back'' *Twice in the film, Owen is seen playing Pac-Man when Duncan comes to him at a restaurant. ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *"Gang Busters" - Buster Bunny and Plucky Duck play Pac-Man using their eyes with similar sound effects (which was the "waka waka"). *"Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose" - There is a game that is like Pac-Man, where Babs Bunny is in a maze and has to rescue Fifi LaFume, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper and more while avoiding enemies like Dizzy Devil. *"Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian" - Montana Max plays a spoof game called "Plane-Man", where Pac-Man is a plane. ''Tron'' (Disney film) *During the scene where Tron and Ram escape from the Light Cycle arena into the system, Pac-Man can be seen behind Sark. ''Wayne's World'' *In the 1992 movie Wayne's World, Wayne Campbell (played by Mike Myers) asks what the difference between Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man is "really". Noah Vanderhoff says she had a bow in her hair, making Wayne telling him to get out of town. ''The Walking Dead'' *A Ms. Pac-Man machine is seen at one point. ''Wreck-It Ralph *In the 2012 Disney film, numerous ''Pac-Man references and cameos were in the movie. Clyde was the Bad-Anon leader, Blinky, Pinky and Inky were seen in the Game Central Station, and Pac-Man was at Fix-It Felix, Jr.'s 30th Anniversary party. Category:Parodies Category:Non-Pac-Man Related Category:Cross-overs